Current electronic devices can offer touchscreen functionality whereby a user can, via the touchscreen, select various device functions for execution, interact with software applications, or otherwise operate the device. The touchscreen offers a convenience and an ease of use by allowing a user to interact directly with graphics and avoid using a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, or other external peripherals.
With the advent of flexible display technology for devices, a user's physical interaction with a flexible display can disrupt the functionalities of the electronic device. For example, when the user holds the display, the output regions used to display information to the user could be covered or concealed by the user's fingers on the device. As a result, the user must exercise care when handling the flexible display and in some cases must release the display to view and interact with the available functions. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to develop techniques to interact with flexible displays.